La Première fois
by Miss Calhoun
Summary: Traduction de : "First Time". Un petit one-shot sur la façon dont Sam et Dean ont perdu leur virginité au lycée.


**Fiction Version Original : First Time.**

**Fiction Version Française : La Première Fois.**

**Auteur : The Immortal Fish.**

**Traducteur : Miss Calhoun.**

**Disclaimer : Histoire & personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas :) (En attente de l'approbation de l'auteur pour publier :)).**

La Première Fois :

Sam Winchester perdit sa virginité un samedi soir.

C'était en Avril et il faisait plus chaud qu'il aurait dû. La lumière du crépuscule perçait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre le jour où il donna son cœur et son innocence à Emma Sorenson. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du sable. Elle était une scientifique à lunette, une fille qui organisait ses robes par couleur dans son placard et ses notes d'histoire, dans un classeur à trois anneaux, étaient classées par années de décès. Elle connaissait l'histoire de chaque constellation et son livre préféré était Anna de Green Gables. Elle avait écrit des lettres d'amour à Sam, plus ou moins longues, sur des post-it ou des feuilles à grands carreaux, qu'elle glissait dans son sac, son casier ou ses livres. Les autres filles de l'école ne lui prêtaient une grande attention. Ils pensaient qu'elle était ordinaire, même ennuyante. Sam Winchester n'avait jamais vu de fille aussi belle.

Dean Winchester perdit sa virginité un vendredi soir… Ou était-ce un samedi matin ?

De toute façon, il était ivre et c'était le plus grand moment de sa vie. La soirée avait été organisée pour fêter la fin de la deuxième année, bien qu'il n'y avait pas que des personnes finissant leur deuxième année. Il y avait toujours plus de personne que prévu lors des petites sauteries chez Braden Harper. Dean reliait cet évènement à une circonstance et à une seule : Braden s'organisait toujours pour avoir le plus d'alcool possible. Et l'alcool était toujours la clef pour réussir une putain de soirée. Dean s'était retrouvé à jouer à action ou vérité avec un groupe de juniors. Ses sens engourdis par l'alcool, il ne réfléchit même pas lorsque son action fut de coucher avec Ashley Hart. C'était une bombasse décolorée avec d'énormes seins et des jambes de gazelle. Il ne se sentit pas coupable lorsqu'elle le poussa par terre dans une caravane garée dehors, près de la maison de Braden et introduisit ses mains dans son boxer.

Sam Winchester perdit sa virginité en silence.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit bruyant, comme dans les pornos. Il préférait faire ça dans le calme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer avec des mots. Chaque caresse signifiait un mot, chaque baiser une histoire. Quand Sam passait la main dans les cheveux d'Emma, cela voulait dire : "Je t'aime". Et quand elle l'embrassait dans le cou en retour, cela voulait dire : "Moi aussi". Chaque souffle n'était qu'harmonie, chaque baiser une mélodie. Chaque caresse était une lettre d'amour, écrit avec des milliers de mots dans des milliers de langues différentes, qui criaient des déclarations d'amour. Le genre qui résonne à travers les chaines de montagne vide et transporte parmi les rues occupées des grandes villes. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre en ne disant pas un mot, que lorsque qu'Emma glissait des post-it dans son livre de biologie. Sam savait que sa relation ne pourrait durer, alors il fit en sorte qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle fit de même. Ce n'était pas sur une plage au coucher du soleil ou dans un drive-in sous les étoiles, mais l'ensemble restait romantique.

Dean Winchester perdit sa virginité d'une façon très bruyante.

Il pouvait l'admettre, le langage cochon qu'elle employait était vraiment barbant et oui, il était déçu lorsqu'elle enleva son soutien-gorge. Mais tout ça importait peu car elle venait de lui faire une putain de fellation et on pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment très douée. Dean apprit très vite qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Elle savait comment utiliser sa langue à son avantage et elle savait comment utiliser ses doigts, pareil à une pianiste professionnelle lors d'un concerto. Elle avait même une réserve de capotes dans son sac à main (Dean admira les précautions qu'avait pris la jeune fille). Il ne lui dit pas qu'il était vierge et elle ne lui demanda pas.

Sam Winchester perdit sa virginité d'une façon romantique.

Même après que ce soit fini, Sam resta tout près d'elle. Il regardait avec admiration sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser, comptant ses respirations pendant qu'elle s'endormait. Il embrassa ses taches de rousseur et caressa ses cheveux. Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et prépara des œufs, des tartines et du jus d'orange. Il laissa le bacon, se souvenant qu'elle était végétarienne. Il apporta le tout sur un plateau, juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il y avait un million d'adjectif qui aurait pu décrire les sentiments que Sam éprouvait, lorsque la lumière remplit ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'éveillait. Mais tout ce que son cerveau put assembler à ce moment précis, fut la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour son père et Dean, qui étaient occupés à chasser des loups garou dans le Kentucky.

Dean Winchester ne revit plus Ashley Hart. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire, quand elle lui balança son soutien-gorge au visage en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle monta dans un taxi, qu'elle avait appelé un peu plus tôt, pu rentra chez elle. Finalement, la situation fut résolue le lendemain matin quand Dean s'aperçu, que jeter les sous-vêtements d'une femme au petit Sammy de douze ans, ne recevait pas toujours une réponse positive.

Sam Winchester rompit avec Emma Sorenson sur un banc près d'un supermarché cet été là. Il allait à Stanford, après tout, et elle allait étudier l'anglais au collège Kenyon dans l'Ohio. Tous les deux étaient d'accord qu'ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble, mais qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Sam Winchester avait cherché le respect mutuel lors de sa première fois, et il l'obtint.

Dean Winchester avait cherché à s'envoyer en l'air et les nuits de vantardise, conclu-t-il, étaient presque aussi bonne que le sexe en lui-même.

Note de l'auteur : Hey, si vous avez aimés, il est grandement apprécié de laisser une petite review.

**Note du traducteur : Merci à tous pour vos petites reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait me motiver autant ;) Je vais essayer de publier un petit quelque chose chaque jour maintenant que je suis lancée :) Merci encore et à bientôt !**


End file.
